The long range goal of this program is to develop for commercial purposes and then market a movable platform system for the diagnostic screening and treatment evaluation of patients with vestibular equilibrium disorders and vertigo. During phase I, a computer-automated system will be developed such that test protocols which evolved over 11 years of NIH sponsored research can be carried out by a clinical technician and then readily interpreted by the physician. The system will be menu driven with adequate operator overrides for safety and pacing of tests. The system will also score the test results and present the physician with a concise summary. The long term goals call for placing a number of prototypes in selected clinical settings and evaluating their effectiveness. We also plan to develop a centralized data base accessible by all platform users, based upon the standardized protocols.